A computing system typically employs storage media such as random access memory (RAM), for example. In contemporary computing systems, the amount of such memory utilized by the computing system may be on the order of gigabytes and terabytes.
As memory size increases, the probability of memory cells of memory devices either being manufactured defective or becoming defective during their deployment increases significantly. Correspondingly, the defective memory cells may cause the computing system to fail. This failure can potentially cause a “crash”—a termination in the current functioning of the computing system. This may result in the loss of critical information.